A New Way Of Living
by Wandering Gypsy
Summary: *Chapter 8* AU Kagome has had a difficult life. Full of pain and grief, she hates demons. She has made a vow and how far will she go to complete it? Sess/Kag. R&R...better summary inside
1. Prologue

  
  


Author: Wandering Gypsy a.k.a. RC Tanoshii 

Rating: PG-13 b/c of death and swears 

Show: Inuyasha 

Main Character: Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku 

Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru 

aghast/romance 

Summary: Kagome has made a vow. How far will she go to finish her mission? She never expected someone to show her that demons have hearts, just like humans. What will she do when she falls in love with one? Pain and grief is part of her world, but what happens when the man or demon of her dreams takes it away? AU. R&R!   
  


A New Way of Living 

Prologue   
  
  
  


My name is Kagome. I am, at first glance, a normal human teenager. But, as much as I wish for that life, it is far beyond my grasp. Unlike most teenagers and some adults, I know what it is like to fight for your life. I have dedicated my life to something and plan to follow it through. I have found out some secrets that would ruin many powerful people if found out. They don't know who I am since their cronies only report what they can remember. But, to keep their information secret, they would stop at nothing to silence me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I found out the truth by accident. I was younger , only fourteen, when I attracted the eye of a snobby man named Kouga. He was the one that showed me the truth. After that he was determined to keep me. I refuse to go through the shame of being kept like a pet again. He taught me many things though. They are the only thing that has kept me alive all this time. I ended up escaping, but at a great cost. Lets just say I will never see Kouga again and no one else will too. He is gone. The man, boy really, who showed me that demons were real, is dead now. I was forced to kill him. The others found out about Kouga's pet. They know that I had too much information on them to be allowed to life. But every time they tried to kill me I was able to escape. I moved all over the world with my friend, Sango.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I should have never brought her into this. She was my only friend in school, and when I started to run, she insisted to come along. I know that she could defend herself against normal people, but demons...she couldn't. Then one day, while I was out, Sango was kidnaped. A note explained that in exchange for her life, I was to keep my mouth shut.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For a while it worked. They said that they would kill her if I dare speak of their secret. But for some odd reason they couldn't believe me when I said that I had no intention or desire to tell. After underestimating my intelligence, they killed Sango. They then had the gall to lie about it. Last year, when it happened, I vowed to destroy them if only for revenge in Sango's name.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I have almost succeeded. But I fear I have made a great error. Somewhere along the way one of the last two left, found out who I am. Though he does not wish to kill me, he longs for something much worse. He wishes to capture me and make me his. No, I do not mean the foolish notion that marrying someone makes them yours. This is in no way romantic. What I mean, is that he desires to make me obey him with heart and soul. To take my desires and destroy them, while replacing them with the mindless wish to grant his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Because of that my time is running short. I go after the last demon I know of and pray that he won't find me. For even god can not save me, if Naraku finds me now.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: My prologue is in Kagome's point of view but the rest is going to be mostly narrative with a little bit of the character thoughts....unless you convince me other wise ^-^! Now I need to know the spelling of Kagome's last name and the last name (True or yours) of Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo (she is going to die, I think), Miroku, and Sango. Thankz! I hope you like this story and I should warn you that I have no intention of making a happy ending. Oh, and please review any great ideas! 


	2. Meeting of Enemies

  
  


Author: Wandering Gypsy a.k.a. RC Tanoshii 

Rating: PG-13 b/c of death and swears 

Show: Inuyasha 

Main Character: Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku 

Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru 

aghast/romance 

Summary: Kagome has made a vow. How far will she go to finish her mission? She never expected someone to show her that demons have hearts, just like humans. What will she do when she falls in love with one? Pain and grief is part of her world, but what happens when the man or demon of her dreams takes it away? AU. R&R!   
  


A New Way of Living 

Chapter 1 

Meeting of Enemies   
  
  
  


"Watch it, wrench!" Inuyasha growled as he plowed over the black haired girl in his path. Totally ignoring her outraged cry, he walked into his class, late as usual. Flustered, the girl picked up her books and papers, flung her hair back over her shoulder, and braced herself to go after him. She was wearing the normal school outfit, but seemed to be so different at the same time. She looked at the door where the silver-haired boy walked into. The jerk! What gives him the right! The girl glared at the door and began to stomp over there.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Who are you?" A quiet voice asked from behind her, making her jump. Miroku grinned slightly at the new girl's startled looks. She had gained the expression of a deer in the headlights. Chuckling softly, he held out his hand. " Pardon me. My name is Miroku."   
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome looked down at the outstretched hand. She was surprised to see the boy behind her. Somehow...there is more to this school then meets the eye. I have felt two great powers already...is one my target? Cautiously she took his hand and shook it. No feeling of disgust. He is no demon. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, the new transfer student."   
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, Kagome, I must apologize about my friend, Inuyasha's rudeness. He is...difficult at times." Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the thought. Could this man truly be a friend of a half breed? Since controlling her reactions was a vital part of her act, Kagome managed to hid her true thoughts and act like the clueless teenager. But still a thought nagged her mind as she smiled at the boy. Could he be helping the target?   
  
  
  
  
  


A wave of sadness washed over Miroku at the familiar and yet strange smile. It was like she was warring with happiness and caution. Only one girl that Miroku know could smile like that. As they walked into the class, Miroku could remember exactly who that was. Slumped in his seat, he ignored the teacher, who was introducing Kagome, and quietly drowned in his memories of her.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Aw, Come on!" A ten year old Miroku whined. The girl in front of him looked cautiously at the already lecherous boy. You can never trust a lecher, her mama aid. 

"No Miroku. I can't trust you!" The girl stated firmly. Jumping to her feet she started to walk away when Miroku placed a hand on her arm. 

"But, I promise that my heart is held by you. I will never, swear on my life, cheat on you with another girl if you will." The young Miroku looked into the girls eyes. A wave of happiness flooded over him, when the girl said in a hesitant voice, " Oh...promise?" 

"Promise." Right before he hugged her, she smiled in that unique way.   
  


Three Years Later   
  


"But you can't be leaving!" An older Miroku said with tears rolling down his face. His first and only love stood in front of him, looking up at him sadly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I will come back. Love me and keep your promise until then." With that his Sango left.   
  
  
  
  
  


He never broke that promise, hadn't even felt the urge. Sure the girls liked him and tried to get him to , but he refused. His heart was taken and without his heart, his lecherous ways were done. But the day he had gotten the phone call, his stolen heart was shattered. Sango was dead. After that he lost all will to go on, until Inuyasha who also lost a love, told him other wise. Sango would kill him if he gave up living. The popular Miroku turned into a loner and changed. Now his best friend, helper through the hard times, was Inuyasha Tiayoukia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Miroku...MIROKU HOUSI!" Jumping, Miroku looked up at the livid teacher. Puzzled, Miroku scratched the back of his head.   
  
  
  


"Um...aren't you suppose to be teaching?" Inuyasha watched as his best friend, his only friend, started charming the teacher. Somehow, Miroku's ability to escape trouble amazed him. Speaking of which...who was that girl he walk in with. Studying the girl, he noticed something familiar. What was it? Just then the girl turned to face him. It couldn't be! The girl had Kikyo's face!   
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome turned away from the shocked half-breed. What was it with this school? Demons and half-breeds all over. Controlling her hate for the dispicable creatures (AN: Not just the half-breeds k? Demons too) she stared at the rambling teacher. It was quiet amusing to see the teacher be charmed into giving Miroku slack. Just then the door opened and in walked an older boy. Looking up into cold amber eyes, Kagome felt her jaw drop. It couldn't be. There was her target, Sesshomaru Taiyoukia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


More soon....   
  


Wandering Gypsy: I wish to thanks Moonwind for Kagome's last name. I would have never been able to spell it with out ya. I have read some of your stories, but have been unable to review...sorry. I wish you luck on the rewriting or editing of your 'Do Not Forget Me' story. I would love to read it. 

AN: I am not making Miroku so...perverted. Sorry if you wanted it other wise. Inuyasha is out of character but he will be a little more normal next chapter. Another warning that this is not a happy ending. Please R&R like you should...^-^...don't expect such fast updates though. If you don't like it I will blame it on my age. I am after all only fourteen. 


	3. Danger In The Shadows

  
  


Rating: PG-13 b/c of death and swears 

Show: Inuyasha 

Main Character: Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku 

Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru 

aghast/romance 

Summary: Kagome has made a vow. How far will she go to finish her mission? She never expected someone to show her that demons have hearts, just like humans. What will she do when she falls in love with one? Pain and grief is part of her world, but what happens when the man or demon of her dreams takes it away? AU. R&R!   
  


A New Way Of Living 

Chapter 2 

Danger In The Shadows   
  
  
  
  
  


"I wish to talk to my half-brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated in an emotionless voice. Inside he felt the strings of his life begin to snap. Trouble was brewing and it could very well ruin his life. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at his unmoving brother. Glaring, a rare occasion of expression, Sesshomaru growled. " I meant now." With that he walked out.   
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha looked after his half-brother. Something was wrong. Rarely did anything affect Sesshomaru's composure. Now his brother was actually showing some of his true nature. This had never happened before. What could have happened? Anything that worried Sesshomaru should scare the hell out of him. Looking apologetic at the teacher, he hurried outside.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome looked after the retreating pair. Could they be planning something? Thinking fast she raised her hand. Better safe then sorry. " Miss, may I please use the bathroom?"   
  
  
  
  
  


Growling slightly at his half-brother's angry scent, Inuyasha walked up. He was surprised to see Sesshomaru's eyes beginning to bleed red. Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Sesshomaru rarely was so careless as to lose his human facade. " What is wrong with you?"   
  
  
  
  
  


Sesshomaru looked up at hi brother's unconcerned question. After making sure on one was in the halls, he began telling his brother of the woman who was ruining their lives. "It started two years ago when one of our kind kidnaped a young human girl. He taught her how to fight, finding pleasure in her attempts to escape. This isn't odd for our kind, but then one day she showed forbidden powers. She had the power to destroy our race, the powers of a miko.   
  
  
  
  
  


Around the corner, Kagome slid silently down the wall. Oh, she remembered those times better than anyone. She still shuddered at the feeling of death. She had killed for Kouga and then was forced to kill him. No matter where she went, the memories of then followed to haunt her.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Do you know who I am?" The boy in front of her asked quietly. 

Smiling happily, Kagome resumed drawing on her school notebook. She had been taught earlier than children her age and had advanced into tenth grade. Now she had seen this boy in her class, but wasn't introduced. " No, I don't believe I do." 

Kouga looked down at the slightly younger girl. Her long black hair shone in the lights, making him itch to touch it. Unaware of his thoughts, she just looked up at him with those innocent eyes. Something about her , though, drew not only his desires, but the youkia blood in him. It made him hunger for control over her mind, heart, and soul. A small smile crossed his features as he watched the innocent girl walk away. She would be his.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She had been taken from her family that night. Kagome had, when she got back, been different. No longer did she trust everyone and no longer did she believe that some foolish god would protect her from pain and hurt. She had distanced herself from her family, since they simplemindedly worshiped an uncaring god, and was rarely around them. It fact, at the moment she moved out and lived on her own. This was another way for her to protect them and another reminder of him. For it was only by his grace that she could afford such a thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"D-do you hate me, so?" Kouga asked as he weakly slumped against the wall holding onto his fatal stomach wound. Kagome looked up from the floor to see something new in his eyes. A light that should not be there since he was now dying at her hands. Guilt poured over her as she looked into those eyes that looked back at her so loving. He couldn't love her...he just couldn't! 

"Kagome." She felt his finger caress her cheek and was forced to look at him. " Kagome, I want you to be happy." Kagome shook her head tears falling. 

" You...can'! You are a demon. You are suppose to hate me!" She yelled, but was silenced when he grabbed her hand and pressed something in her hand. Looking down she saw a bloodied piece of paper. " W-what is this?" 

"This is..." he coughed up blood, his voice getting weaker. " my last gift to you...be happy...for...me." With that he died.   
  
  
  
  
  


Kagome stood up, snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Sesshomaru stop talking. He had finished his or more exact her tale. Kouga had given her a note, apologizing for ruining her life and a number to a bank account. It seemed he had left her enough money to live without ever working. But now at the moment, she could not follow through with his wishes, she had a person to find, a vow to finish, and a demon to kill.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You DID that to a person!" Disgust was evident in his younger brother's voice. He didn't understand the need to survive. One human girl could not measure up to it. But if this miko even mentioned the existence of demons with proof, their world basically be over. Humans would come from all over to kill them. In the past they may have had enough power to just kill them, but now with so little of demon blood and so many humans, they would be slaughtered.   
  
  
  


Inuyasha felt his brother's hand begin to cut off his air supply as he lifted him into the air. " Do you wish to die? We have spells hiding us from them, the humans, but they will , in time, find us. It won't matter if you are only half demon and share some blood with them, they will kill you. Do you long for a life where they torture you or do you wish to be kept like an animal to be tested? I won't let it happen to me. No matter how soft you are, I will kill her for my...our race's survival." As Inuyasha went flying back from his brother's toss, he was greatly disturbed. A emotion in his brother's eyes, barely noticeable, gave a clue to him what the full demon was going through. He had no doubts that Sesshomaru would kill this 'miko', but he would be plagued with the remembrance of her death. For the great Sesshomaru , known to few, hated killing those who could have been spared.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sesshomaru left his brother there and walked around the corner. No matter what he would follow through with his words. Then for a moment he froze and sniffed the air. So she was here. The faint smell of human filled the still air along with the smell of sadness. The little miko was coming after him, was she? A sad smile overcame his features as he walked through the hall. For what ever her reasons for being here, the hunt was on.....   
  
  
  


....More Coming Soon...   
  
  
  
  
  


Wandering Gypsy: Okay I know it isn't that great but...it works kind of. Miroku will fall in love again, and Inuyasha may die. Shippou will be in the story...but as before I promise no happy endings. Rin is in here to... Oh, and Miroku will have a happy ending...^_^...see, someone will! Thanks all you who reviewed and I hope you liked this. A special thanks to 

Soudesuka-Shurikens, SpAzZ, NIGHTSCREAM, and of course Moonwind for being my first reviewers...and only ones so far *glares at non reviewing readers* anyway more to come. Oh and just incase you didn't notice this all the memories are spaced closer together than what is actually going on since my bold button won't work...*frown* any way review! 


	4. Doubts of the Mind

Author: Wandering Gypsy a.k.a. RC Tanoshii

Show: Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own it so you don't know your lawyers

Rating: PG-13 b/c of some swears and death

Aghast/Romance

Summary: Go to other chapters

A New Way Of Living

Chapter 3

Doubts of the Mind

"So, who are you?" Inuyasha asked the girl walking by Miroku. After he had come back from his talk with his half-brother, the class was dismissed, not giving him enough time to ask her. She turned to stare at him, her face reminding him so much like Kikyo that a pain shot through him. No, he told himself. Don't go find a replacement copy for her even if the girl looks like Kikyo. Kikyo is dead.

Pain flashed over the hanyou's face, surprising Kagome. What was he pained about? It isn't like he has feelings or a heart for that matter. _But he is half human…_A voice nagged in the back of her head. But he is also half demon. Sighing she introduced herself. " I am Kagome."

Miroku watched as the polite exchange between the two turned into a full-scale argument. All ready they were beginning to act like they knew each other for years. Maybe this girl would be a healing experience for Inuyasha. He flinched as a particularly sharp insult was flung by at Inuyasha. Then again, he could be wrong.

"Shut up, wrench. I would like to get to class with my intelligence intact." Kagome glared at Inuyasha's loftily delivered insult was thrown her way. Putting on an innocent face, she dragged Miroku into the next class, while saying in childish voice, " What intelligence?" Miroku chuckled, as the class turned around at Inuyasha's outraged yell from the hall, "I AM NOT STUPID!" Most of the day went on like this with Miroku laughing and Inuyasha yelling at Kagome. After the bell rang, though, they separated their ways.

Why was she acting so nice to the half-breed? He would betray her in the end. He did after all share blood with a demon, so who could blame him? Slamming her locker shut, she started down the stairs. Surely this was only Inuyasha's human blood that made him act this way. But no matter how hard Kagome tried, she couldn't stop the sliver of doubt enter her mind. What if…demons weren't all that bad?

She opened the entrance door, to run into someone. Falling backwards, she landed painfully on her butt. What was that? Dizzy, she rubbed her head. It felt like she had suddenly slammed her head into a brick wall. But this morning a wall wasn't in front of the door of the school! Then she noticed a slender hand enter her line of vision. Slowly, not wanting to believe her eyes, she looked up at the figure the hand was connected to. It was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked down at the ningen girl puzzled. Most humans going to this school either mumbled an apology and went on with life or begin to break down sobbing at the thought of running into the 'Great Sesshomaru'. Instead this girl just sat there on the ground and looked surprised. Was she some kind of halfwit? Sighing, he offered a hand to help her get up so she would be out of his way sooner. But instead of taking the hand, she jumped to her feet and looked at him like he was poisonous. Odd. Still she stared at me, which was beginning to become annoying. Aggravated, Sesshomaru lifted and eyebrow. "Are you going to move?"

Kagome had stared at the tall demon. This was the thing that had ordered the death of her friend! But, how could such a handsome being do such a cruel thing. At the moment his long white hair fell over his shoulders and the light behind him sent his face into shadows.  Why would he do such a thing? Kagome's mind kept sending thoughts like these around. That was until he opened her mouth.

"What? Is that all you are going to say? No apology?" The ningen's eyes seemed to light up and burn with hatred. Surprised, Sesshomaru couldn't do anything but watch as this…girl grabbed her book bag and stomped off muttering about egotistic jerks. Had that human just dare insult him? A small smile crossed his features as she walked away. There had always been an unwritten law at this school that he had the control and you never insulted him. Now it was refreshing and amusing to see someone dare oppose it. Then Sesshomaru remembered why he was here and all good will disappeared. He had a ningen to find. 

The jerk! Kagome stormed into her apartment and threw her bag down. She felt the urge to smash something, preferably Tiayoukia's face. That…that…demon! Kagome was disgusted with herself. I can't believe I was shallow enough to be distracted by his looks…even if his are extraordinary. Shaking her head she bent down, and pulled a box from under her bed. No matter how angry and upse4t she was, plans were plans. 

**More Coming Soon…**

Wandering Gypsy: Okay I need you people to vote on a happy ending. I have already written the next chapter, but to write the fifth one I need to know if you want a happy ending…well? Vote now. I would like to thank all you reviewers. My story feels so loved ^_^. I don't have a beta reader so sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes…I will try to fix them. Sorry about that. Now I will update tomorrow or the next day, promise. Please review and vote…Oh the format may be different b/c I typed this at my school! 

REMINDER VOTE NOW!


	5. A New Friend

**Author: Wandering Gypsy a.k.a. RC Tanoshii**

**Show: Inuyasha**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Aghast/Romance**

Summary: Look in other chapters A New Way of Living 

Chapter 4

A Friend or An Enemy

Sesshomaru walked down the dark road towards his house. There was no sign of the woman miko anywhere! Sighing he quickened his pace. It was probably that black haired vixen that caused it. Ever since he had talked to her, she had been on his mind. This lapse in concentration was what must have caused it. But no matter how hard he tried to think about business, his mind kept remembering her. She seemed different from these other spineless cowards called humans. He had noticed especially, that unlike most human eyes hers snapped with life and defiance. They were beautiful, too. The dark blue seemed to change with her moods. 'What was wrong with him?' Sesshomaru growled and shook his head. At that moment he noticed something on the wind…he was being followed.

AN: This was going to be in the other chapter so sry if the next paragraph sounds like the beginning of a chapter. ^_^ Gomen.

Hate can consume your life if you let it grow without restraint. It will rip through your heart and kill any thought of love or peace. Those who are foolish to let it grow are those quick for revenge and quick to die. It was better to keep it locked inside waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A figure of a girl sat on top of the gates of the Tiayoukia mansion. She had learned that lesson wisely. Leaping effortlessly onto the roof, she watched as the silhouette of the famous Sesshomaru walked into the house. Silently, she stalked up the slightly tilted roof and stood in front of the master bedroom window.

She seemed to blend into the inky blackness of the night, but it was only an illusion. She really was only wearing a black suit with a scarf around her face. Who knew if the Tiayoukia would have cameras? In a moment, the mysterious girl picked the locks on the window and slipped inside.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the ningen girl stepped into his room. When his father died, he inherited the house and he didn't like the thought of an intruder. Somehow, this stalker did not fit his idea of the unknown miko. She was too stupid. She had masked her scent with a chemical, but he had a hunch that it was to keep away the guard dogs not to hide from demon tracking. Also, she seemed hardly equipped to fight a demon. A gun wouldn't work well for mikes the report on Kouga's pet stated. It seems when the miko killed for Kouga; she found it hard to purify the bullets of the gun. So what was her agenda? " So, you have come to kill me, miko?"

The girl jumped and spun to the voice. There in the shadows was her target. The one who was the center of all her hate and loathing. How did he know she was here, though? " What are you talking about, Tiayoukia?"

The soft voice ruined his fantasy that the girl he had run into earlier was the miko. He had hoped for it to be so. Then he could have killed her and his mind would be at rest. Like killing two birds with one stone.  But no, this girl didn't have the clear voice of the vixen. Sighing he started forward to complete his promise to rid the world of her. "You know well what I mean." The lights turned on with a voice command as Sesshomaru started forward. "It is time for you to die."

The girl in front of him froze as he staked forward. Her hatred was slowly disappearing to a new emotion…fear. Never had she imagined that the Great Tiayoukia would have such cold eyes. Eyes that stated he would be able to kill her with his own hands. But what did he mean…miko?

Just as Sesshomaru was bout to reach the girl, he heard it. There in the air rang a musical laughter. Spinning, he couldn't find the source. That is until a figure in a black cloak with a hood stepped out. " Tiayoukia, I really hope you don't want to kill that human. After all she isn't the miko…I am."

The new girl surprised Aisu Tora as she walked dup to HER target. What was wrong with the witch? Tiayoukia was hers to kill! She had spent her life preparing to kill the god-forsaken man who ruined her family. Aisu glared as the other girl walked farther in the light. What right did this…cloaked woman have to claim her kill?

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru ignored the other girl and stalked up to her. She was still smiling as Sesshomaru's hand found its way to her throat. Growling, he lifted her into the air with her feet dangling. " You are dead now."

Aisu stared as Sesshomaru lifted the 'miko' off her feet. But he is a businessman! How did he get so strong? Quickly she drew her 9-millimeter and aimed it at his head. "Let go of her!"

Sesshomaru turned, distracted. Kagome sighed in relief, and high kicked him. He went stumbling back and clumsily blocked her next punch. Aisu watched as this new girl spun and slammed her foot into Tiayoukia's face. Each movement was full of grace and perfectly executed. Who was this girl?

Growling, Sesshomaru turned back to the miko when suddenly he felt cold steel resting on the sides of his neck. She had taken out two swords and each rested lightly on his shoulders ready to behead him if necessary. The light bluish aura confirmed his idea that that were purified. He was dead. Somehow he had failed. His race would die and there was nothing more he could do. Maybe his brother would killer her or even Naraku, but he doubted it. Regret for so many things welled up inside of him. He would never be able to find out the vixen's name…wait. Why the hell was he thinking of her at this time. Surely he wasn't harboring any feelings for a…ningen? No, he just met her!  
  


Kagome hesitated as so many emotions passed over Sesshomaru's normally emotionless face. First came shock followed by understanding and defeat. But she couldn't understand the next emotion…regret. What could a man like him regret? Didn't kill enough people? Sighing she braced herself for his death and-

"Sesshy-sama?" A small voice asked from the hall. All three heads turned toward the door as it opened. There in the hallway was a young girl clad in a flowery nightgown. Under her arms she held a fluffy dog doll (AN: Kind of like Sesshomaru's demon form except gold eyes instead of red). She hugged it tighter when she saw the others in the room and her 'Sesshy-sama'. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the blades at his throat. "Sesshy-sama? R-rin just came to say g-goodnight!" She cried. 

Sesshomaru looked at the little ningen girl he had adopted as his own. Turning back to the miko his eyes  

Author: Wandering Gypsy a.k.a. RC Tanoshii

Show: Inuyasha

Rating: PG-13

Aghast/Romance

Summary: Look in other chapters

A New Way of Living

Chapter 4

A Friend or An Enemy

Sesshomaru walked down the dark road towards his house. There was no sign of the woman miko anywhere! Sighing he quickened his pace. It was probably that black haired vixen that caused it. Ever since he had talked to her, she had been on his mind. This lapse in concentration was what must have caused it. But no matter how hard he tried to think about business, his mind kept remembering her. She seemed different from these other spineless cowards called humans. He had noticed especially, that unlike most human eyes hers snapped with life and defiance. They were beautiful, too. The dark blue seemed to change with her moods. 'What was wrong with him?' Sesshomaru growled and shook his head. At that moment he noticed something on the wind…he was being followed.

AN: This was going to be in the other chapter so sry if the next paragraph sounds like the beginning of a chapter. ^_^ Gomen.

Hate can consume your life if you let it grow without restraint. It will rip through your heart and kill any thought of love or peace. Those who are foolish to let it grow are those quick for revenge and quick to die. It was better to keep it locked inside waiting for the perfect moment to strike. A figure of a girl sat on top of the gates of the Tiayoukia mansion. She had learned that lesson wisely. Leaping effortlessly onto the roof, she watched as the silhouette of the famous Sesshomaru walked into the house. Silently, she stalked up the slightly tilted roof and stood in front of the master bedroom window.

She seemed to blend into the inky blackness of the night, but it was only an illusion. She really was only wearing a black suit with a scarf around her face. Who knew if the Tiayoukia would have cameras? In a moment, the mysterious girl picked the locks on the window and slipped inside.

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the ningen girl stepped into his room. When his father died, he inherited the house and he didn't like the thought of an intruder. Somehow, this stalker did not fit his idea of the unknown miko. She was too stupid. She had masked her scent with a chemical, but he had a hunch that it was to keep away the guard dogs not to hide from demon tracking. Also, she seemed hardly equipped to fight a demon. A gun wouldn't work well for mikos the report on Kouga's pet stated. It seems when the miko killed for Kouga; she found it hard to purify the bullets of the gun. So what was her agenda? " So, you have come to kill me, miko?"

The girl jumped and spun to the voice. There in the shadows was her target. The one who was the center of all her hate and loathing. How did he know she was here, though? " What are you talking about, Tiayoukia?"

The soft voice ruined his fantasy that the girl he had run into earlier was the miko. He had hoped for it to be so. Then he could have killed her and his mind would be at rest. Like killing two birds with one stone.  But no, this girl didn't have the clear voice of the vixen. Sighing he started forward to complete his promise to rid the world of her. "You know well what I mean." The lights turned on with a voice command as Sesshomaru started forward. "It is time for you to die."

The girl in front of him froze as he staked forward. Her hatred was slowly disappearing to a new emotion…fear. Never had she imagined that the Great Tiayoukia would have such cold eyes. Eyes that stated he would be able to kill her with his own hands. But what did he mean…miko?

Just as Sesshomaru was bout to reach the girl, he heard it. There in the air rang a musical laughter. Spinning, he couldn't find the source. That is until a figure in a black cloak with a hood stepped out. " Tiayoukia, I really hope you don't want to kill that human. After all she isn't the miko…I am."

The new girl surprised Aisu Tora as she walked dup to HER target. What was wrong with the witch? Tiayoukia was hers to kill! She had spent her life preparing to kill the god-forsaken man who ruined her family. Aisu glared as the other girl walked farther in the light. What right did this…cloaked woman have to claim her kill?

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru ignored the other girl and stalked up to her. She was still smiling as Sesshomaru's hand found its way to her throat. Growling, he lifted her into the air with her feet dangling. " You are dead now."

Aisu stared as Sesshomaru lifted the 'miko' off her feet. But he is a businessman! How did he get so strong? Quickly she drew her 9-millimeter and aimed it at his head. "Let go of her!"

Sesshomaru turned, distracted. Kagome sighed in relief, and high kicked him. He went stumbling back and clumsily blocked her next punch. Aisu watched as this new girl spun and slammed her foot into Tiayoukia's face. Each movement was full of grace and perfectly executed. Who was this girl?

Growling, Sesshomaru turned back to the miko when suddenly he felt cold steel resting on the sides of his neck. She had taken out two swords and each rested lightly on his shoulders ready to behead him if necessary. The light bluish aura confirmed his idea that that were purified. He was dead. Somehow he had failed. His race would die and there was nothing more he could do. Maybe his brother would killer her or even Naraku, but he doubted it. Regret for so many things welled up inside of him. He would never be able to find out the vixen's name…wait. Why the hell was he thinking of her at this time. Surely he wasn't harboring any feelings for a…ningen? No, he just met her!  
  


Kagome hesitated as so many emotions passed over Sesshomaru's normally emotionless face. First came shock followed by understanding and defeat. But she couldn't understand the next emotion…regret. What could a man like him regret? Didn't kill enough people? Sighing she braced herself for his death and-

"Sesshy-sama?" A small voice asked from the hall. All three heads turned toward the door as it opened. There in the hallway was a young girl clad in a flowery nightgown. Under her arms she held a fluffy dog doll (AN: Kind of like Sesshomaru's demon form except gold eyes instead of red). She hugged it tighter when she saw the others in the room and her 'Sesshy-sama'. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the blades at his throat. "Sesshy-sama? R-Rin just came to say g-goodnight!" She cried. 

Sesshomaru looked at the little ningen girl he had adopted as his own. Turning back to the miko his eyes hardened with resolve.  Turning back to the miko he said the last thing she thought he would. "Don't kill me in front of Rin. You can kill me, just not in front of her."

Kagome growled as she put away her sword. She couldn't kill the demon in front of a young girl. Looking into his cold golden eyes, she shook her head. "You will live…for now. I will come back." Turning to the little girl she bowed her head. "Gomen, you should find another home, he won't be here long." With that she grabbed the other girl, and jumped out the window.

"S-Sesshy-sama? You won't leave Rin will you?" Sesshomaru looked down into her big eyes. His biggest regret, when he thought he was going to die, was not being there to watch her grow up. Now his promise to kill the nameless miko redoubled. No way in hell was she going to take him away from Rin.

"No, I'm staying."

Kagome stopped for breath about a mile away from the huge mansion. Looking at the other girl. She was hunting Sesshomaru too? But why? Sighing, she braced herself against the wall. Pulling off the hood, she was able to massage her throat. He had almost killed her. Turing her head to face the other girl, she studied the mysterious woman. 

"Can I trust you?" The girl asked softly. Nodding, Kagome watched as the scarf was pulled away to reveal a girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She smiled bitterly and nodded her head at Kagome. "You have the power to beat him, I don't. I just found that out. Now, my name is Aisu Tora…You?"

**AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAH! Chapter Four is a doozie. It turned out much longer than I wanted…now I need an idea bout the gal's history! Yes, I do. The vote was completed…Sadly only one person wanted the same thing as me…ONLY ONE! God, I now know it should be happy ending thank you very much. Will have some sad though! Warned ya!**


	6. Truth Told

Author: Wandering Gypsy a.k.a. RC Tanoshii

Show: Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own it so you don't know your lawyers

Rating: PG-13 b/c of some swears and death

Aghast/Romance

Summary: Go to other chapters

Chapter 5

The Truth

"My name is Kagome…what are you doing here?" She asked Aisu. What would motivate this…young girl to attack someone like Tiayoukia? What would drive her to seek vengeance on the young demon? Sighing, she quickly looked over her shoulder and made a decision. Even if this girl was untrustworthy, she had to get out of here. Sesshomaru wasn't one to lag behind. Quickly she motioned Aisu to follow her as she silently moved away from the mansion. Today he would live.

"Why do you hunt him?" Kagome asked as the two girls sat down in her apartment's living room. She had showed Aisu her home, taken her into her trust, but was left unseen was…would that trust be broken? 

"He killed my family…indirectly of course." Aisu said in a calm voice. She had come to terms with her grief long ago…now was time for revenge. "My father use to work for Sesshomaru's father, but when Sesshomaru took over he was fired. The other businesses had a rule never to hire Tiayoukia rejects, so he lost all his money and my mother had to go out for work. He died on the street and my brother grew up never knowing how life is like without pain…and he never will. He died last year in a gang fight and my mother was killed soon after by a drunk driver." Sighing she watched the older girl's face. "Why do you hunt him?"

Kagome jerked out of her trance. This girl had gone through so much and yet…couldn't accept the fact that there is nothing she could do for her family this way. "He and a bunch of others killed my best friend because I knew something. He was one of the two leaders who made the decision."

"What did you know?" Aisu asked. Questions began exploding in her mind as she remembered little things that happened earlier that night. "What is a miko? Why doesn't he know who you are? Why did you fight with an old sword instead of a knife? How can Tiayoukia fight like that…he is a business man right? I mean, he is suppose to be weak and have min— 

She stopped her torrent of questions as the telephone rang. Kagome stood up with a dazed expression on her face and answered it. Soon though her face clouded over and her hands began to shake. With a few sharp words she hung up the phone so hard the cradle cracked. Staring straight ahead she didn't even notice Aisu walked up and shake her.

"What is wrong? Kagome?"

When the girl did answer it was in a soft whisper… "Naraku…he knows where I am…"

(AN: I stop here! *ducks flying objects* Okay! Okay! Gosh, all you had to do is ask!)

Sesshomaru paced angrily in front of his younger brother. The week had been horrible. First he found out everyone but him and Naraku were dead and then that strange human girl starts plaguing his thoughts, but even before…the news of Kouga's pet had sent the whole secret demon world into panic. She had killed many for her lord. The meeting last night didn't do much to calm him. He had lost! Growling slightly he turned around and started stalking the other way. Now he had to get this news. Of all the stupid and foolish things to happen! Naraku had decided to come visit.

"What is wrong with you? Case of the fleas?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically as his brother paced back and forth determined to wear away the carpet. Rarely was the elder Tiayoukia so distracted. Instead of ignoring the comment, Sesshomaru walked over to him and lifted him in the hair by his collar.

"You are in no position to criticize me mutt" Letting his brother down again he resumed his frustrated pacing. " We are going to have a visitor…a dangerous visitor. I would act appropriately around him."

Inuyasha watched his brother leave the room. Why was he so angry? Growling Inuyasha headed down the stairs. Rarely did his brother tell him anything dealing with their business 'associates'. Now why would his brother do so now? Quickly turning toward the front hall he found out why. There standing near his silent brother was another man. Dark energy spilled off him and tainted the air around him.

"Inuyasha. Naraku." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. The pale man…a teen really…held out his hand to Inuyasha.

"I've heard a lot about you Inuyasha…To bad that miko girl you knew died…I believe her name was…Kikyo, was it not?" Naraku smirked cruelly as the half-breed froze. Ah yes. So he did know the woman…it was fun killing her. But now he had bigger fish to fry…

"H-how do you know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a shaky voice. This could be him…the killer…no. The man flipped his long black hair over his shoulder and strode toward the door, ignoring the angry Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…I believe I am to go to your school."

Kagome softly shut her locker and leaned against it. Naraku…knew. She was so sure that he would find her at this school…how? Sighing she started toward her class. Aisu had been left at her house and she couldn't miss schools or Sesshomaru would get suspicious. 

"Hey Kagome! Have you seen Inuyasha?" Miroku asked running up. It was unlike his friend to show up so late. Not noticing Kagome's unusual silence he looked around for the missing teen. Where is he? Not there…not over there…definitely not over there…and not by the do—

"Inuyasha!" He yelled dragging Kagome over to the boy. He had just walked in the door with his brother and another guy when Miroku noticed him. "What took you so long buddy?"

Kagome looked down not wanting to see Inuyasha at the moment. Any reminder of demons at the moment was unwanted. **He had found her**. What more was there to say? Her life was over. Her dreams destroyed. She would be dead before the weekend. Case close. Then she noticed it…the dark feeling…the evil power that radiated off only one person she knew…

"N-Naraku?" Sesshomaru heard as _his human girl_ looked up and seen the other…. Wait? Where did that come from? He wanted no human! But now…when she looked at them so fearfully, why did the need to comfort her surge through him? 

"How do you know him?" Inuyasha growled loosing his patience. Kagome couldn't be responsible for Kikyo's death…could she? Ignoring him, Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru's business partner and backed away. What was wrong with her?

"W-What are you doing here!" Kagome practically yelled at the smirking Naraku. He just grinned down at her. 

"My dear Kagome…forget already?" Naraku asked the shivering girl. Oh what fun this was. He had come to this school at the risk she would be here…but she was and friends with that half-breed idiot. That would change though…his prey did NOT associate with those kinds of lowly creatures.

Sesshomaru stood frozen by Naraku's side. How did she know Naraku? Unpleasant possibilities flowed restlessly through his mind. She couldn't have been Naraku's! But every thing pointed to that. Knowing Naraku, her fear, and Naraku knowing her name. He hadn't even found it out. Kagome…the other nasty voices in his head were silenced by the name. Only one foolish thought went through his head…_so her name was Kagome._

"Such a pity, dear Kagome." Naraku broke the silence. "For I am here for you."

AN: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliffy! Sorry bout that! See? *hold out hands in surrender*  Besides now…Sesshy has fallen hard hey? I hope it is okay since I haven't ever been in any sort of _romantic_ relationships…. anything you want in the next chapter say so! Sorry about the chapter's shortness.


	7. Naraku

Chapter 6 

"What?" Kagome whispered. Naraku smiled at her surprise.

"What is wrong dear? After all you belong to me." He said intentionally knowing it would get the girl angry.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Kagome hissed. How dare he say that? She would rather die then belong to the filthy demon. Turning on her heel, she stalked away. She left so fast that she didn't hear Naraku's amused reply.

"At least not yet." He said in a soft voice so the words did not stray past the ears of the other three boys. It had been a risk to come to this school. He wasn't sure if she had would wait in the shadows and attack without studying Sesshomaru, but it turned out he was right. Kagome Higurashi wasn't one to rush things…neither was he. He had come for her. Sighing, Naraku made a decision. She had to be taught manners. No prey or pet of his would ever turn her back on him…ever. He started forward to follow her, when a rough hand pulled him back.

"Don't you dare think of hurting Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed as Naraku turned to face him. This demon would not hurt Kagome. Inuyasha would die before he let him hurt her. This man who knew about Kikyo's death, may have caused it, would not be allowed to kill Kagome. He had seen enough death.

Sesshomaru growled surprising both of them. They looked up to see his eyes begin to bleed red. Stalking forward he grabbed Naraku by the collar. "Harm her and I will kill you." Naraku would not hurt what was his! No one, absolutely no one other than him was allowed to touch her. Only him.

"Calm down, Tiayoukia." Naraku said in a smug voice. "Lets make a deal. The stronger will win…just don't see red when you lose." He pulled himself out of Sesshomaru's grip and walked away. This complicated things. Who would have thought that the fiery Kagome Higurashi, the feared miko, would get the cold Sesshomaru Tiayoukia to fall in love with her? But then again, no one would stop him from getting his goal. The younger brother could easily be killed but the older one…he would be tough competition. 

Miroku stared at the two Tiayoukia brothers and watched as this whole thing went on. What is going to happen? He himself hand never seen Sesshomaru even glare much less growl and deliver threats. Before today he had thought only mad dogs after a kill could growl in that possessive way…the way that makes all the hair on your neck stand on end. But some thing made both brothers go for the pale boy's throat. Shaking his head at the confusing events, Miroku turned to find Kagome.

"Kagome!" Turning, Kagome faced the running Miroku. He slid to a halt in front of her and gasped for breath. 

"What?" The silent girl asked. Miroku looked up to see her face completely voided of emotion. 

"Why did you leave?" Sighing, Kagome turned and began to walk again, though slow enough for Miroku to follow. Why had she left? Naraku could have been taken care of. So why leave? Was she afraid? After all the work and time she put into trying to find Sango's killers, she would just run when she seen Naraku? From all the stories she had heard of what happened to people captured by Naraku, anyone would hesitate to met him, but run? No! Kagome shook her head. She was not afraid. She would complete her vow no matter what. Why would she want to live any way? There was nothing light and good left in this world for he—

"Kagome? Are you going to answer?" Miroku asked as a glazed look fell over her face. "If you are worried about that jerk with Inuyasha and his brother, you don't have to worry…It is odd…Once you left Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to go at the guy's throat…about that? What did he say?"

"Sesshomaru? Defend me?" Kagome asked ignoring Miroku's question. That cold-hearted demon would do no such thing! Ha. He wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't ran into him that day. "Don't you mean Inuyasha?"

Miroku shook his head. "No. I meant Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was still fuming when the lunch bell rang. Stalking out the door he made his way to the lunchroom. There was no way he would lose. That human vixen would NOT belong to Naraku! Stopping in front of the window he changed his mind. Why go into a crowd of humans when he was ready to lose control of his emotions…and his rage? Growling lightly, he walked out the door and into some one.

"Watch it, wren— He broke off. It was she. Sitting up she glared at him with those blue eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have a problem with me walking? Am I not allowed to walk in your presence?" She asked in a sarcastic voice as she got off the ground. She was angry. She was about to walk away when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice, finally recovering from shock. For some reason instead of beginning furious at the insults he felt strangely calm. Very different from his other attitude in fact. "Who are you?"

"The clumsy girl. Now bye." Kagome said in a spiteful voice and tried to get him to release his grip. "Let go!"

"Not until you tell me your whole name." Sesshomaru said in a persistent voice. He only knew her first name…Kagome. The last name was an annoying question in his head. The girl froze and turned to face him. She stared up at him with puzzled eyes.

"Why would you want to know my name?" Kagome said in a suspicious voice. What if he guessed…that she was the miko? Did he want to kill her? Questions bombarded her mind as she stared up at him. He, though, seemed eerily calm…patient in fact. No demon would act this way…ever! They prided themselves on their violence and ability to give pain. Why would they suddenly act like a human? Could this one…be good?

"Tiayoukia!" Naraku yelled from behind him. Not yet seeing Kagome the other demon began to walk toward them. Growling slightly, Sesshomaru looked back at the girl. Her eyes had suddenly taken a terrified look and she started yanking her arm, trying to get free. Did this girl know Naraku enough to be afraid? How could this human, his human know about him?

"Please! Let me go!" Kagome asked in a pleading voice. The last thing she wanted to do now was see Naraku. Ignoring the pain, she tried to get her arm free. She had to get away. So scared was she that she answered Sesshomaru's question without thought.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi!" His grip went slack and she fell on the ground. Sesshomaru watched as the girl…no Kagome Higurashi got off the ground. Totally ignoring him, she fled. So her name was Kagome Higurashi…Kagome. Hearing Naraku's approach, he growled. She was his and Naraku would NOT have her!

"Tiayoukia." Naraku said walking up. "You better stay away from Kagome…you don't know anything about her." _Besides she's mine_. Naraku thought smugly as the younger demon jerked his head up. That certainly caught his interest. Now…

"What don't I know?"

"Well…

**AN: MWAHAHAHAHA! …I got to stop ending my chapters with that…really. Now…will Naraku tell Sesshomaru the _Truth?_ Is this the beginning of the end of the story? Or will there be another strange twist? Why the heck is Aisu Tora in this story? Will Miroku find love? Why am I asking _YOU_ these questions? Now, Come read again…It will be worth your time…I have to write a terribly happy and stupid story so I am prepared to get in a so sad and serious mood…Not that I am not ending it with a happy ending! The ending sadly will be happy…with a  little sad! *evil smile* Who will I torment? All well…school is ending so I will be harder for me to update! SORRY! But I will try…**

**REVIEW SOON AND/OR NOW! FREE DISCOUNT! YOU REVIEW AND YOUR NAME GETS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! _RARE OCCASION!_**


	8. Secrets

Author: Wandering Gypsy a.k.a. RC Tanoshii 

**Show: Inuyasha**

**Summary: Look in other chapters**

**Disclaimer: HI!** **Not mine!**

Miroku followed Kagome home. He hadn't intended to, but every time he tried to talk to her, his courage failed. When she had left school, she had been jumpy and nervous. He had wanted to ask her why this 'Naraku' knew her, but after lunch she refused to talk to anyone. Inuyasha had tried to talk to her but was stopped by both Naraku and Sesshomaru's glares. Come to think of it, Sesshomaru had been acting odd after lunch too. In fact, after he had come into his afternoon classes, he looked confused and puzzled. Sesshomaru had tried to talk to Kagome, but always seemed stopped by something…something only he knew.

Kagome crossed the street and walked into her apartment building. Ignoring the happy carefree children roaming the halls, she walked into her apartment. No noticing the strange silence or the darkness, she flopped down on her couch. Why? Did God hat her so much he made sure she suffered? Closing her eyes she never felt the person walk into room, until he spoke.

"Hello, Kagome."

            Kagome spun to face the shadow, but he moved to fast. Before she knew it a damp cloth covered her nose and mouth. Struggling not to breath, Kagome tried to escape. But the man's iron grip didn't give way and soon she was forced to breath. As she slowly fell into the darkness, she could hear him chuckle evilly.

            "You are mine."

            Aisu Tora ran back up the street. Something in her heart told her a horrible thing happened. Racing past the startled pedestrians, She slid to a stop in front of the building and ran up the front stairs. Hurrying down the hall, she ignored the strangely quiet children and walked into Kagome's apartment. The horrible feeling of doom wouldn't go away as she opened the apartment door. The room was in a mess. Standing in the doorway she could see that every belonging was thrown to the ground and searched through. Looking around for a moment, Aisu noticed something. There in the corner was a small black backpack…Kagome's backpack to be exact. Aisu had seen her take it with her on her way to school.

            "Oh no…Kagome."

            "What? This was Kagome's room?" Miroku gasped in a soft voice when he heard the girl speak.  He had decided to follow he into the building when Kagome didn't come down after a while. The girl he had followed in raced up to third floor and stopped in front of a door. When she opened it, Miroku could see the destruction. He had been about to try to comfort her, but then she said Kagome's name. Whirling around (AN: Like a dishwasher…oops…hyper) the girl stared at him.

            "Who are you?" She hissed in a suspicious voice. "How do you know Kagome?" This boy…could he have caused this? He didn't look like it, but then again Sesshomaru didn't look like he could lift an adult off the ground. She didn't notice a small boy walk up to her. Trying to get her attention, he tugged on her pant leg.

            "Hello? Kagome's friend?" He asked in a timid voice. This girl could be the friend of Kagome's, but then again she could have been the other _bad_ man. He, himself, had seen the tall man walk out of the apartment carrying an odd bundle. It had been wrapped in an odd flowery blanket and only when a pale hand fell out did he know what it was. That bad man had taken Kagome, his friend. "Are you here to save her from that bad man?" He asked Miroku.

            The two older people stopped arguing and stared at him. 

 "What…what did you say?" Miroku asked in a soft voice. Who would have taken Kagome? And Why? The girl by his side stiffened and paled. What did she know about this? 

Aisu turned around and started back out the door. Ignoring the older boy's gasp of surprise she kept on walking away. Sesshomaru would pay. He could be the only one that had taken her…all because of this 'miko' thing. She didn't even know what that was! Kagome was going to explain about that when she had gotten back from school, but…could this possibly be related to that 'Naraku' Kagome was talking about? She had said that Naraku had found her. Could he be another Sesshomaru? She almost made it out the front door when Miroku stopped her.

"Will you wait?" He yelled grabbing the girl's arm. As soon as she heard what that little boy had said, she had ran out of there. What did she know? "What is going on? First I come to ask her about what happened at school, but her apartment is in ruins. Then that boy says a bad man got her? Why could someone want to hurt Kagome?"

Aisu stared at him for a moment. He really didn't know, she thought bitterly. No one knew anything about Kagome. In fact, she didn't even know the girl's last name. "I don't know. I just think that it has to deal with a 'miko', something or another. The bad man could be you for all I know."

Miroku scoffed at the last. " I am not evil. I am Kagome's friend, Miroku Housi. You on the other hand could be the man's helper for all **_I_ **know!" Even when he said this something in his mind remembered the word 'miko'. The word meant priestess…but that couldn't be right…could it?

"I am not a friend or enemy of Kagome. But I work for no one. I only met her because she fouled up my meeting with Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru? You know Sesshomaru?" 

Sesshomaru growled and threw down the papers he was suppose to be working on. What was wrong with him? He knew the truth why dwell on it? The girl would never belong to him…he now knew. Besides loving a human would have brought shame on the family name…_loving. Since when have I gotten so soft that I can admit to the thing? _He hadn't even really talked to her! She could be the dumb half-wit he thought she was in the beginning. No. Her eyes held to much knowledge for her to be stupid. Growling, he stalked to the window. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? She was a woman nothing important.  She couldn't belong to him, anyways. No matter how he wished, she belongs to another…Naraku. The other demon had the nerve of acting like it was a simple fact that was just forgotten. How could he have not known? It completes the puzzle…her odd behavior around Naraku…the strange aura of power greater than the normal human. After all wouldn't the fiancé of Naraku be different than normal humans. Why Naraku would have a human bride was a mystery, an oddity. It wasn't unheard of for a demon to marry a human…but it was rare. Besides the marrage had been arranged by her parents. That was the reason she must have run.

He had just about given up on his work when the doorbell rang. Walking into the main hall he watched the oblivious humans argue. The doorman must have let them in…But he only did that to people he knew. Then Sesshomaru noticed the male human was a 'friend' of his half brother. Why did Inuyasha associate with humans? 

"Why are we here?" Aisu whispered in a tense voice. They had finally realized that to find Kagome they would need help. So the resourceful man he was, Miroku automatically brought them to his best friend's house. By the time they had gotten over there, the two were arguing like hateful enemies and knew each other by their names…and other not so nice names. 

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he walked down the stairs. His friend hadn't been here since Sesshomaru invited his business 'associates' over. Noticing the girl standing by Miroku, his curiosity rose. At first he thought she was Miroku's new girlfriend, but that didn't fit his personality now. Besides the girl was looking at Miroku in utter hate. "What is wrong?"

"Kagome. She is missing." Miroku said in a scared voice. Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall. Of course, she must have accepted her fate as Naraku's wife. So she was off with her fiancé. She had just gone to school for the amusement, not caring about anything else. But then again he hadn't even got to know her. As he was starting to turn away, Aisu spoke up. She hadn't even told Miroku this yet.

"This morning, Kagome had gotten a call from this man. He could be the only one who would do this. She had told me that Naraku had found her."

Sesshomaru froze. Wait. If Kagome decided to go with Naraku…then wouldn't she be happy for him to find her? Quickly leaving the three in peace, he walked back into his study. Could…Naraku have lied? As he sat there thinking, his phone rung. With a odd finality, Sesshomaru lifted the receiver from the cradle and put it up to his ear to listen.

"The best man has won."

**_AN: I am so evil. Kagome is kidnapped, Sesshomaru is silly and hardheaded…Miroku is so so… Don't hate me! The cliffhanger is God's fault…hate him!_**

Duke of Spades: Yes you got the special discount

Chibi-chan: Sorry about the cliffhanger…I am glad you love the story ^-^

Tsubasa: Update fast enough?

Mala Valvah

Destiny Lobademonia: uh oh…*runs from potato peeler*

Setsuna Bu: *cringes* Sorry about another cliffhanger

?????????????: He won't die now…sorry. He will suffer though…all my plans point to that *grins evilly*

Crystal-Chan: Ha. Should I add Jaken in this story for amusement?


	9. Traitor or Traitors

Disclaimer: I don't own it okay? No need to rub it in, bub!   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: You guys can thank this chapter to the fact I haven't slept in 38 hours and still can't fall asleep...which is plain cruel. Sorry about the delay, but the next chapter might not come out until I get a laptop or go to my grandmother's house. Then I can have time to type it okay? You can try to convince me otherwise but it will be pretty hard to do. This is even longer than I wanted since at 11 p.m I still can't fall asleep, I am writing more so you don't kill me.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8   
  
  
  


Traitor or Traitors   
  
  
  


"Wake up Kagome."   
  
  
  
  
  


The whispered command seemed to tear apart her clouded mind as she slowly came aware of her surroundings. Groaning in pain, her head throbbed in time with the voice that called her name. Opening her eyes, everything blurred around the edges. Blinking furiously, she focused on the figure by the window.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Naraku."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He smiled at the barely veiled venom in her greeting.. She was really here...with him. Ever since he heard of Kouga's pet, he was filled with curiosity. But when news of Kouga's death and her escape, he became obsessed. What kind of woman...could kill one of his kind? What kind of woman could the wolf clan be unable to tame? He spent months trying to find out why. But now that he knew who and what she was, he vowed to bend her to his will. Now was his chance.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello, dear Kagome."   
  
  
  
  
  


Laughing to himself, Naraku got up from the window and walked up to her. Hands chained separately to the wall and feet shackled in place, Kagome gave him the impression of a crucified mortal. Alive and angry one though. Laughing inside, he touched her cheek with one long nail. He looked into her eyes as he dragged it down, peeling away skin. Her breath caught with pain, but she made no noise. Naraku watched as the red liquid streamed over the pale skin of her face. Captivating. Tangling his hands in her hair, he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You're mine."   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~ (AN: My cousin convinced me to put these in when there is a scene change okay? Sorry about it)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tense seconds passed while the eldest Tiayoukia brother stared at the telephone in his hands. Naraku had her. He took her. Naraku took what was HIS! The receiver cracked and shattered under Sesshomaru's tightening grip, shards burying themselves deep into his palm. Sesshomaru gazed down without noticing his blood falling as his eyes started to fog over with hate. He would kill Naraku. No one, NO ONE, touched Kagome other than him. A low growl ripped his way out of his throat and he turned to the door ready to go kill Naraku, when slowly the door opened to reveal...   
  
  
  
  
  


"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried seeing his master look at him with pure hate. Stumbling back, he hit the wall as Sesshomaru pushed him out of his way and stalked down the hall toward the front entrance. Sweating profoundly, the toad-like youkia stumbled his way into Sesshomaru's study and surveyed the ruin. The telephone lay in pieces on the slightly melted floor, where Sesshomaru unconsciously let his poison eat away at the area around him. It was worse then Jaken had first thought. Surely...that man...He couldn't have been right about his master's feelings...Could he?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What are we going to do though!" Aisu cried, finally tiring of Inuyasha and Miroku continuously going over what they already knew. "I don't care how much you know about Naraku and his dealings, but do you two know where he lives? A safe house of sorts? Kagome could be anywhere with the information you are giving me!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha winced as her voice rose with each word. What was it with women and screaming? Miroku on the other hand nodded along with her. " She is right Inuyasha." He said after she calmed down slightly. "We need to know where Kagome is. She is all of our friend and we all want to find her. But we must work together."   
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha looked at their expecting faces and returned his gaze to the ground. His voice was clearly despaired when he finally spoke. "But you don't understand. This is Naraku Onigumo! I don't associate with him. He would rather I be dead since I am only hal-" He stopped scowling before continuing. "I mean, Naraku only deals with my brother. So I don't know where he lives or where he is staying in this city. That is the problem. We can't ask Sesshomaru right now because he doesn't care what happens to Kagome. To him she is just another useless hum-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Shut up Brother. You don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru's enraged voice said from the stairs. Aisu and Miroku gasped as they noticed his eyes were glowing an frighteningly red color. He stopped, still in the shadows of the balcony and closed his eyes. The red glow disappeared as he took a deep breath trying to calm down. But his anger and hate was still evident in his clenched hands as he stood there eyes closed. "Kagome...means more to me then you could imagine." He proceeded all the way down the stairs and faced the stunned group.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Naraku knows I will be coming after him. He isn't at his hotel as you assumed in your ignorance. The only way we will find Kagome again is to track her down and/or find out who works for Naraku here in the city. He has to have some lowlife obeying his orders. Other wise it wouldn't be his st--   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now wait! I want to know how you know this. That Naraku will be expecting you. After all you are a cold blooded monster who throws people out on the street. You don't care for anyone who's life doesn't matter critically to you!" Aisu yelled. Inuyasha flinched as his brother stiffened next to him. Though he had basically the same opinion didn't' mean he would want Sesshomaru to hear it. Especially after what he just said about Kagome meaning more to him then she would ever know.   
  
  
  


"What..." Sesshomaru said in a voice of ice. "...would you know about me? You have only read stories they put in the tabloids, not the truth. I don't have a heart do I? Then why aren't you dead right now? I could have you killed and cover it up so no one will ever know, but I don't. Is this how I prove to you that I am heartless? Or is it because I am worried about Kagome Higurashi, the girl who I--." He froze on the words.   
  
  
  
  
  


He loved her. He really did. Sesshomaru froze in mid-rant. How could this have happened. Youkia weren't suppose to fall in love at first sight. They weren't suppose to fall in love at all. Especially with a human! If...any other demon lord found out...they would kill him. They would join together and kill her in front of him just like they did with his Inuyasha's mother. Fear struck deep within his heart. He didn't understand why he felt this way for the girl, but...he knew it would never work. One of them, possibly both, would end up hurt or killed. Sighing, he lost his anger toward the young human in front of him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You have never been hurt by me, so don't accuse me of being heartless." Aisu gasped at these words. Before when he broke off his rant about Kagome, she had thought possibly, he may have a heart. But her, Aisu Tora, never suffering at his hands! Oh she suffered.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You destroyed my father! You think I have nothing against you? My family is dead right now because of what you did! My brother died before he reached fifteen by a bullet to the head. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live in the place your brother was killed? Or where your mother died by a drunk driver who NEVER WENT TO JAIL BECAUSE HE WAS ONE OF YOUR EMPLOYEES!" She screamed at him.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sesshomaru stared at the glaring girl in front of him. He...did that? But...When? "Who was your father?" Surely there was a reason.   
  
  
  
  
  


"My father was Jon Tora. He worked for your father for his whole life and then when he died you fired him. You threw him out onto the streets! He was a--   
  
  
  
  
  


"Fucking Traitor!" Sesshomaru yelled back. Finally losing control of his emotions, he stalked up to her and yelled into her face. "THAT DESPICABLE HUMAN IS THE REASON MY FATHER IS DEAD. DEAD! IF HE HADN'T BEEN SELLING INFORMATION THEN MY FAMILY WOULD STILL BE TOGETHER!"   
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha looked quickly at Aisu to see her pale. But his attention was captured by his brother, who with the loss of his emotions, also lost his human facade. As he yelled close up into her face, his eyes became slitted and his ears sharpened out into points. Across his cheekbones, two slashes of red proclaimed his race and a blue crescent marked his rank as Prince. Horror filled his gut as Miroku noticed the changes that occurred on his elder brother.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sesshomaru panted for breath as he forced himself from hacking the Tora girl into tiny pieces. This was the devil spawn of the murderous scum. Turning around, he faced the wall wishing it would burn into ash. After a minute or so, he turned around and faced the human.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Look I am sorry for your loss, but your father deserved it. He didn't tell me he had children or I would have made sure you and the rest of your family was safe, but the past is the past. " Still the girl looked at him with a sort of fascinated horror. Then his worst fear was spoken from her lips.   
  
  
  
  
  


"W-what are you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sesshomaru looked down, horrified to see his claws there. What happened? Looking up at his brother, he didn't notice any change. "W-what happened....Inuyasha?"   
  
  
  
  
  


Miroku tore his gaze from Sesshomaru, the elder brother of his best friend who had just turned into a youkia. What was going on? Could it be that...his suspicion was confirmed when Inuyasha said in a resigned voice, "Brother, you lost your illusion along with your control."   
  
  
  
  
  


"Inuyasha...you also...are a youkia...a demon?" Miroku said stunned. But surely Inuyasha would have trusted him enough to tell him? He had trusted him...and yet Inuyasha...didn't? Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence.   
  
  
  
  
  


"No Inuyasha isn't a demon...and how would you know about demons, Housi?" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. Perhaps he could spare his brother from detection. Perhaps these humans would believe it.   
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha and Miroku started to speak at the same times.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I am a de---   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I am too a---   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha nodded for Miroku to continue. "Well, I descend from a long line of monks who were helpers of the legendary Mikos when the world was overcome with demons." At this Aisu's head jerked up from studying Sesshomaru's demon body (AN: GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! SHE IS RESERVED FOR ANOTHER!...*coughs politely* now to continue). A miko? But...wasn't that what ...Kagome was? Before she could say a word, Inuyasha tried to explain what was going on.   
  
  
  
  
  


"As from Miroku you know that long ago there were thousands of demons on earth. They killed and enslaved humans, not feeling anything for the beings they considered inferior. But then a group of priestesses gained a power that could easily destroy a lone demon. Groups of these women joined together and started forward on a march to rid the world of youkia. As a result, the demons also started to ban together, though few like the inu-youkia and the wolf youkia wanted nothing to do with it. When both groups met there was a bloodied battle, where human and demon alike fell. But when the dust cleared, the remaining demons, the neutral ones, watched in silence as the mikos walked out victorious. Sesshomaru's ancestors swore a blood oath that they and their kin would never again attack humans in out right war nor would they try enslave them. But as peace always is, things went wrong. The power of the mikos died and was lost, and the demons became fewer and fewer. Now days there are so many humans that demons must hide in fear of being found. Those of mixed breeds must do the same. You see, I am--   
  
  
  
  
  


"Brother don't! You want to put your future in their hands? One word and you will be a government pet." Sesshomaru hissed out. The two looked startled and turned to face Inuyasha puzzled.   
  
  
  
  
  


"What does he mean, Inuyasha?"   
  
  
  
  
  


"What Sesshomaru meant is this." For the first time in his life, Inuyasha willingly lower the illusion he had been taught since before he could remember. " I am his half brother."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Inuyasha...why didn't you tell me?" Miroku asked. "Did you not trust m--   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Were you not listening human!?" Sesshomaru asked outraged. "He is my half brother. That means his father was my father, but his mother...his mother was human! If you even thought about him near other demons, they may pick up the thought and kill him! He isn't accepted in either world! What information do you think Jon Tora told? He told other high business owners , who happen to be demons, that my father quietly married a young doctor...a young doctor who happened to be with child. No demoness would want a hushed wedding and no demoness would have gone to a human university to learn to heal humans. They knew that she was human and it was against their laws for the two to wed. They killed our father because of her and would have killed Inuyasha if we hadn't found out who told. Now we are alone in this world because of those who can't get by race. I accept the fact that humans have the right to live but others...like Naraku. They do not. Humans are bugs in their eyes, just something to squish for sadistic pleasure. That is why the seven strongest families left have a council to make sure no one breaks the blood oath."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh...I am sorry Inuyasha. It is just so confusing. Why all of a sudden is all of this happening?" Miroku said in an apologetic tone. The three of them turned to Aisu who was staring at the wall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So Kagome is a miko...but if the power is lost? How? Was this the big secret that she learned? But why kill her friend for it and what did Sesshomaru have to do with that death? Blinking, she noticed the others staring at her. Blushing she bowed her head in the direction of Sesshomaru. "I must admit things were not as I first believed...but yet not everything has been explained. As much as I want the answers, I feel that we should first find out how to get Kagome. She is with Naraku after all."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With her words all of them realized how much time had passed. They had been talking about this suddenly trivial matter while Kagome was kidnaped! Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So if you don't know where he is at the moment how are we going to find her!" His brother just thought for a moment and suddenly snapped his fingers.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on we have to go. He isn't up after nine at night and is really hard to find when he is hiding, so we must leave now. Illusions, Inuyasha?" The younger brother nodded and returned to their normal more human looks. They didn't' know that the two humans were staring in awe as they stumbled after them, nor did they know that they hadn't' been alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A short figure on the balcony looked after them as they passed through the main door. It's fingers were curled around a small plastic box, that if seen up close could be identified as a tape recorder. Pressing stop, he hurried to the nearest telephone in the mansion.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes?"   
  
  
  
  
  


"I got it...also I have evidence that Sesshomaru is going against the Council of Seven." The unidentified figure said in a raspy voice.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Good. Where are they heading?" After a few words, the phone was hung up and the figure moved to watch the car carrying Sesshomaru and the other three leave the long driveway.   
  
  
  
  
  


"You had to be stopped Sesshomaru. Your feelings for that human is not allowed. Besides she was human...such filth...someday you will thank me, Master Sesshomaru." With that Jaken went back to his normal duties, knowing that the situation was taken care of.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Was it long enough??? Sorry if it is a little OOC for Sesshomaru but remember he just got new Kagome was kidnapped. I have some ideas for the nexted chapter, but I hope to get a laptop before that. I wrote this whole thing just for you reviewers, specially Cherrybomb...mean witch...jk. Any way I hope you like it. R&R if you think I need to change anything or if you have some ideas. Or just Review for the heck of it. Please?? 


End file.
